


Thunderstorms

by Robronlover96



Series: Mental Health Verse pt. 1 [2]
Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Panic Attacks, Phobias, Thunderstorms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-04 23:09:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17313614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Robronlover96/pseuds/Robronlover96
Summary: Aaron has a fear of thunderstorms. he has a panic attack and Robert comforts him.





	Thunderstorms

 

Aaron was sat on the sofa in the living room watching re-runs of the breaking bad. 

 

He was halfway through the second episode when all of a sudden it started to rain, at first it started off as light drizzle and then it turned into a full blown shower. as it was coming down like no tomorrow, 

 

Suddenly he heard a loud rumble. and a flash of lightning lit up the sky, 

 

But Aaron just looked back at the T.V, and tried his best to ignore what was going on outside. even though it was making him feel anxious, 

 

Suddenly he heard another loud rumble and the sky lit up, illuminating all the trees and buildings that surrounded the mill. 

 

Oh god! Oh god! Oh god! he thought. as his heart started to pound in his chest, and his chest started to hurt. and he started to sweat profusely, 

 

Aaron took his hands. he clutched his chest, and he squeezed his eyes shut in tremendous agony, as a sharp yet excruciating pain. went through his chest. 

 

His breathing was getting rather shallow. and he could feel a panic attack coming on, 

 

He tried to calm himself down. by taking small deep breaths, but it didn't work. and he felt like his airways were starting to close up, and they were getting narrower and narrower by the second.

 

He had to do something. he knew he had to do something, and he had to act fast,

 

He knew he had to go somewhere. but he didn't know where? but he knew that he couldn't stay here, while there was thunder and lightning going on outside. 

 

So after dwelling on it for a minute or so, he knew what room to go to. 

 

Aaron jumped up off of the sofa, and he ran upstairs to his and Robert's shared room, 

 

Once he got upstairs. he ran into his and Robert's room, he ran over to the bed and he hid under the covers. curling himself up into a ball and making himself as small as humanely possible, 

 

Suddenly he started to shake uncontrollably. his breath hitched in his throat, and tears ran down his cheeks. 

 

He wished Robert was here with him, but he had gone over to the David's to get some milk and some bread. and a few other things that they were in desperate need of...

so he wouldn't be back just yet, so he had to try and cope without him. but that was becoming quite the challenge, 

 

Suddenly another loud crack of thunder came from the sky. and another flash of lightning lit up the sky, filling it up with little fluorescent streaks of light. 

 

Aaron was still shaking violently and tears continued to roll down his cheeks, as he just led there still curled up in a fetal position. 

 

He hated it. he really, really, did! he just hated feeling so weak and so vulnerable and so powerless. and not being in control of his emotions, just frustrated him. 

 

Which really didn't help the situation, in fact it just made things worse,

 

He just led there. he just led there on the bed, still in the exact same position as he was earlier, gasping for breath and struggling to breathe. because his airways were closed up,

Which in turn just made his panic even more, because no matter what he did. he just couldn't get his breathing under control,

 

And tears continued to roll down his cheeks at a rapid pace,

 

A couple of minutes later Aaron heard the front door open, and someone walked into the house and they was walking around downstairs, a couple of minutes later he heard footsteps coming up the stairs. and then across the landing towards the bedroom, the footsteps getting louder and louder with each passing second. and a couple of minutes later they came into the bedroom, 

 

''Aaron'' he heard Robert call out. 

 

Aaron didn't say anything, he just led there, feeling kind of paralysed and unable to move his body, 

 

After a moment Robert spoke up again. 

 

''Aaron'' he repeated,

 

He still didn't say anything. 

 

The footsteps came closer to the bed, and Aaron felt the covers being lifted off of him. 

 

''Aaron sweetheart... what's wrong'' Robert said his voice full of concern, 

 

Aaron didn't respond. he just led there staring at the ceiling. tears continuing to pour down his face,

 

Robert looked down at Aaron and concern was evident in his features, 

 

He sat down on the bed next to Aaron, and he looked over his husband. and he put his hand on his shoulder,

 

Aaron turned over and he faced Robert.

 

Robert looked down at Aaron and his eyes were all bloodshot and red, his face was all blotchy. and he had tear tracks all down his face,   

 

Which just made Robert's heart drop to his stomach. because to see his husband so fragile and vulnerable, just made his heart shatter into million pieces,

 

After a couple of minutes Robert spoke up .

 

''Breath with me babe, breath with me'' Robert encouraged, he took his hands and he moved them forwards and backwards. 

 

''In and out'' he said ''in and out'' motioned for Aaron to do the same, 

  

After a few minutes of doing this, Aaron's breathing had returned to normal. and his tears had subsided,

 

''Rob?'' Aaron said suddenly.

 

''Yeah'' Robert said,

 

''Can you? can you... can you hold me?'' Aaron asked.

 

Robert nodded ''yeah course'' he said, he paused for a second and then he spoke up again ''C'mere'' he said opening his arms for Aaron to crawl into, 

 

Aaron got up from where he was, and he moved into Robert's embrace. 

 

Aaron buried his face in Robert shoulder. he wrapped his arms around Robert's middle, and then he just broke down again.

 

Robert took his arms. he wrapped them around Aaron, and he gently rubbed circles in Aaron's back. 

 

''Sssh Sssh, it's okay it's okay'' he said soothingly 'i'm here'' 

 

They stayed like that for a while. Robert just running his fingers through Aaron's hair, while Aaron just buried his face in Robert's shoulder and cried. 

 

After a while Aaron's sobs had subsided and his breathing had returned to normal, 

 

After a minute Robert broke the silence and he spoke up. 

 

''You okay'' he asked softly as he looked down at Aaron,  

 

Aaron sniffed and then he nodded ''Yeah'' he said. 

 

Robert nodded, 

 

Robert took his hand and he brushed loose strand of hair off of Aaron's forehead.

 

Once he had done that, he continued to rub circles into his husband's back, 

 

After doing that for a while. Robert leant down and he pressed a kiss on the top of Aaron's forehead. 

 

''I love you'' he said his voice full of love and fondness, 

 

Aaron smiled at that ''i love you too'' he said cuddling deeper into Robert's chest. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
